A 'Little' Malfunction
by Hela Lokidottr
Summary: Based loosely on '3D, 9C, What Could Go Wrong'. Most of the Doctor's recent companions, including his recent past selves, are sucked onto the TARDIS after an alien messes with the controls. A lot of crazy stuff happens. Contains all major characters since 2005.
1. Welcome to the TARDIS

**Hello! Please don't judge this by the quality of the first few chapters. I did start this more than a year ago, and my writing has improved quite a lot. And yes, some of the characters are incredibly OOC at points. That started as my crappy writing, but I have developed a way to explain it in-story. That probably won't be posted for a while, though, as I am still working on the Crimson Mill storyline and have a couple of others planned out for right after it. Anyway...**

Clara Oswin Oswald was having a nice nap when something rather large barreled into her. "Ow!" She exclaimed, sitting up and taking a look at the thing.

Sadly, she never got a chance. It had already been vaporized. The Doctor was standing in the entrance to her room, terrified and out of breath. He was holding a rather large gun.

"What... the... hell!" She shrieked as the Doctor dropped his gun and raced towards the engine room. Clara quickly pulled on her flowery blue robe and followed.

The Tardis was beginning to shake violently, and loud screeching noises were echoing through the hallways. The Doctor was pressing a lot of buttons, looking worried and cursing in a different language every once and a while.

"Doctor, what's going on?" She asked nervously.

"The Fradhiendjan did something to the Tardis! She's malfunctioning!"

Assuming that a Fraj- whatever was the alien from her room, she hurried over to the scanner. Pictures and symbols were whizzing across the screen.

There was a bright flash of golden light, as if lightning had struck the Tardis. As the glow died down, Clara realized that there was a red-headed woman crouched there. A moment later, another flash, and there was a man hugging her.

"Amelia!" The Doctor gasped. "Rory!"

"Doctor?" The woman seemed very confused. "I touched the Angel, and I could almost see New York, and then... What happened?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that a few more people will probably be appearing soon."

"Doctor, what do you mean? Who are they? I feel like I've seen them before." Clara asked curiously.

"You have, or at least Oswin has. One of your lives." He explained. "These are the Ponds."

"Our last name is Williams!" The man complained. "But really, how did we get here? I was in Manhattan a few seconds ago! Grocery shopping!"

At that moment, there was another flash of light. An older woman stumbled out of the flash. "Donna! Glad you could make it. Why isn't your brain exploding?"

She shrugged, oddly calm. "I dunno. You've regenerated? Who's-" another flash of light, and a black woman appeared. "Doctor?" She called hopefully.

"I'm right here, Martha. Regeneration... It's complicated." He explained, hugging everybody. "I've programmed the computer not to let teleports in for another few hours, so we won't be overwhelmed. Aliens messing up the Tardis... It's complicated, too."

"I'm Clara Oswald," Clara began.

"Oswin. Clara Oswin Oswald." The Doctor corrected incorrectly.

"Right. I mean, wrong. I mean, hi." Clara was becoming confused. "Uh, anybody hungry? My soufflé is almost ready."

The Doctor groaned, but didn't say anything about it. "The Tardis has locked herself, nobody can leave. I'm sure she'll agree to give you rooms-"

A glowing sign, like the 'open' signs in restaurant windows, appeared on the wall. It pointed to three rooms that each had large wooden doors. Each had a stained glass sign: one said 'Pond,' one 'Donna,' and the other 'Smith.'

"So, we're stuck here." Rory asked blandly. "Tell the Tardis not to give us bunk-beds this time."

The Doctor frowned, but the couple were already gone. Martha sighed. "Any chance Mickey will show up soon? He's probably worried about me. We were in the middle of a combat mission, he might even think I'm dead."

"In about five hours. Well, somebody is showing up in five hours. I don't know who, but somebody who's travelled with me before. So possibly him." The Doctor rambled.

Six hours later.

"He still hasn't shown up? Nobody has shown up?" The Doctor wondered, popping a cinnamon roll in his mouth.

Clara shrugged. "Says five minutes, now. I'll get Martha." She opened the door to Martha's room... And closed it just as quickly. Three minutes later, a disheveled Martha poked her head out.

"So, when did he get here?" The dark-haired girl asked, unamused. Martha smiled sheepishly.

"An hour and a half ago."

"Come." She grabbed Martha's arm and jerked her out, pulling her into the control room. Mickey followed soon after, wearing a thick robe. As far as Clara could tell, he was only wearing underwear under it.

"Wait, if you're already here, who's about to teleport in?" The Doctor was confused.

"We'll find out in thirty seconds." Clara reported grimly. "Three, two, one..." The golden glow was tinged with red this time. Standing there was a face Clara had seen before, in several past lives:

The Doctor.

"What the- where- what have you done to my Tardis?" The 10th Doctor yelped when he saw the redecorated control room. Martha ran forward and enveloped him in a hug, which Mickey did not look happy about.

"Martha! Mickey! Hold on, that's Donna- Bit confusing, really, seeing as your brain hasn't exploded-"

Now it was Donna's turn to hug him. Then she slapped him. Then she slapped him again. "You stole my memory, twig-boy!" She snapped.

"Yeah, sorry, but how am I here anyways? I was dying, I remember dying." 10 remembered suddenly. "Who else is here- Rose?" He asked hopefully. Martha shook her head.

"Just us and the Ponds- you won't have met them yet, though." Clara explained. "The next teleport is in half an hour. Maybe she'll be here then."

"Based on the current pattern- most recent companions, then the Doctor who had those companions- she's pretty much the only option. Maybe Jack, though? Probably Rose. If River didn't show up, Jack won't either." The Doctor (11) deduced. 10 pointed his screwdriver at the scanner and the time suddenly dropped from thirty minutes to one second.

Just to prove 11 wrong, Captain Jack appeared. Clara had never met him, and her first impression was not a good one: he was naked and kissing something which had, thankfully, not come with him into the Tardis. After only an instant, he leapt backwards upon realizing that his girlfriend (or boyfriend) was no longer there. Someone passed him a robe and he came out, wearing something that looked like it came from the 1700s.

"What the pizza!" He yelled. (The Tardis was automatically censoring his real words.) "I was in _Panama_ , in pthe year 2578, and now this?"

"Nobody cares about your love life, Jack." 10 sighed. "Clara, how long does it say until the next one?"

She quickly read the tiny numbers. "Two days. And it's refusing to speed up this time, so don't even think about it."

"But-"

"We have no proof that it's Rose. It could be _Adam_ , or..." She didn't know anyone else who'd travelled with the 9th Doctor.

"God, don't let _him_ show up." 10 gasped. "With that awful _window_ in his _skull_..."

"Tentoo!" Clara blurted out. "Why didn't Tentoo or River show up, but Jack did?" 11 shrugged, disappointed that his wife was missing.

"Who are they?" Martha wondered quietly, and 11 proceeded to explain about 10's clone and Amy's daughter. It sounded very confusing.

"Right, everybody seems to have rooms down by the Ponds'. No visiting eachother's rooms at night. Got that?" 10 asked. He was glaring at Jack.

"Fine. Is there a private lounge somewhere?" Jack asked pointedly. Ten shrugged.

"Yes. Probably. But you are not to use it for anything... _kissy_." 11 decided. Jack rolled his eyes and left the control room, presumably to find better clothes. Martha grabbed Mickey's hand and dragged him back into her room.

And that was the beginning of the madness.


	2. Bazinga

**So, I'm back! I actually have the next two chapters ready, but I won't be posting them today because whenever I run out of finished chapters, I get writers block. It's weird.**

It was morning again. The Tardis doors refused to open, and they hadn't the previous day either. Clara was (as far as she knew) the only one awake. Drinking her morning tea, she waited impatiently for either of the Doctors to wake up. Surely, they knew how to fix the Tardis.

There was a flash of golden light, and Clara nearly dropped her tea as she leapt backwards. In the middle of the console room was a blonde girl, in her mid-twenties, laying on her back. Her hair was singed and a large, suspiciously red stain was growing on her stomach.

"Doctor!" Clara screamed, afraid to go near the injured girl. As the word left her lips, the girl's eyes shot open.

"No. Not yet." She murmured. "How'd get hrr?" She was obviously weak.

"I- it's complicated. I'll get the Doctor in a minute." As gently as she could, Clara dragged the girl to a large green couch. The Tardis seemed to have summoned it.

"Is this the Tardis?" The girl asked softly. Clara nodded. "I... Rose. Where Doctor?"

A bottle of orange liquid, labeled 'Miracle Juice' appeared. Rose seemed to recognize it, because she chugged it down. A few minutes later, her serious injuries were gone. They started talking.

"So, you travel with the Doctor, right? He's regenerated again?" Rose asked.

"Yep. Ooh, we should totally trick him! You can hide and I'll tell him- Ten, he's the one who kept asking about you- that you didn't make the trip through the void. Then, BOOM!" Clara exclaims, jumping up.

Rose whispered something into the console and Clara felt the room shift. "Soundproof now. So Ten can't hear us." She explained. "So, boom! And then I jump out and tackle him?"

Clara laughed. "Yeah! He'll be so freaked. Maybe we could-" she was cut off by a loud banging on the console room door.

"Clara? Are you in there? I think I found a way to unlock the TARDIS!" Eleven yelled.

"Actually I found it. Has Rose teleported in yet?" Ten's voice came from behind him. "Why is the door locked?"

Clara heard the buzz of a sonic screwdriver as they unlocked the door. She glanced around anxiously. The console room really needed more hiding places. Then there was a snapping sound and Rose vanished.

Before she could figure out where Rose had been teleported to, Eleven burst inside. "My scans say she arrived!" He glanced around. "Where is she?"

"Traveling though the void is always risky. She... I'm sorry, Doc. She's dead." Real tears were running down Clara's face at the panic in Ten's eyes. He looked heartbroken. She wanted to comfort him, but it was too late to back out now.

"Where's her body? I want... I want to say goodbye." He sniffled.

"The snogbox took care of it. In fact, it took care of everything." The dark haired girl whispered, eyes barely flitting to where she spotted Rose preparing to leap from the ceiling.

Ten didn't notice. He was trembling with grief, and Clara felt bad for tricking him. But she couldn't stop now.

"Before she died, she told me one thing." Clara continued. "She wanted to say,"

Rose swung down from the ceiling on a cable, grabbing onto Ten's shoulders. "Bazinga!" She shrieked, finishing Clara's sentence. Ten screamed like a girl and leapt away before realizing who it was. He scooped her up in and began smothering her face in kisses. After a moment, Eleven jerked them apart.

"She's married to your clone, or had you forgotten?" Eleven snapped, waving his arms around angrily.

"Um, actually," Rose began somewhat timidly.

"She's only with him cos she couldn't be with me!" Ten retorted.

"No, you sort of abandoned her with-"

"Will you idiots just listen-"

"You're just jealous-"

"I'm _married_ , for Rassilion's sake!"

"You got married because of Rassilion?"

"You- just- _ARGH_!" Rose screamed in frustration, stomping out of the room. The Doctors both stared after her in confusion, as ever-helpful Clara sighed and went to follow Rose and figure out what was going on. She shoved past Martha in the hallway, who was obviously confused. Maybe she'd met Rose before.

The Tardis seemed to be creating a maze of hallways as Rose walked, leading to a unassuming white door deeper in the TARDIS than Clara had ever been before. Well, except for that time it had crashed...

Rose didn't bother closing the door as she threw herself on the pale pink sheets, sobbing. Clara opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, the TARDIS jolted and she fell to the ground.

The screams of Martha Jones filled her ears as the girl passed out.

 **Well, I have to say that I do** ** _not_** **approve of Rose/Clara's trick on the Ten. But, I needed something for them to do. And I know that I'm jumping into the action pretty fast, but that's what I enjoy writing. And I have a major plot twist that I really want to write, but I have a few adventures to do first. So, yeah. I'm kind of rambling now. I do that a lot. Before I go for today, I just wanted to say that this storyline (the one started by the jolt/passing out) will last for 3 or 4 chapters. Probably.**


	3. Space Pirates

**In response to a guest review, I have to say: sorry for calling Martha African American. I'm not sure where I said that, but I'll try not to do it again. I'm just so used to writing stories that take place in America, I keep forgetting how this is full of European characters. That's not a bad thing, it's just that I'm not used to it. So, yeah.**

Clara opened her eyes. Her head was ringing and her vision was pink. Or maybe she was just in a pink room? That would explain a lot. A blonde head crossed her vision, and that was definitely not pink. It took her a moment to recognize Rose Tyler, mostly because Clara's head was scrambled and Rose's eyes were golden.

"Clara! You alright?" Rose hissed, kneeling over her.

"I think I have a concussion." Clara moaned, feeling her head. "What the hell happened?"

Rose sighed. "Someone activated a paradox bomb. If your presence causes a paradox, you pass out. It usually lasts for about four hours, but sometimes they go wrong and last for months."

"Right... Paradox bomb. So, uh, who had one of those?" Clara tried to sit up, propping herself against Rose's pink bed.

"They've been illegal since the day they were invented. But some people still find them, sort of like meth." Rose explained. "We're floating in space, and only criminals can get their hands on these things, so..."

"Basically, the snogb-" Clara began to clarify.

"TARDIS." Rose corrected.

"Right. The snogTARDIS," Even Rose sniggered at that. "Got stolen by space pirates with paradox bombs?" The girl nodded.

"I'm awake because the Bad Wolf- it's complicated, looking into the heart of the TARDIS- was buried so deep inside of me. The bomb sort of... Reaches inside and rips out the paradox. It can never pull the paradox completely out, but Bad Wolf clung tighter than most paradoxes. It woke up enough to protect us, but the others..."

Clara nodded.

"So the Doctors will be unconscious because they're the same person. The Ponds will be unconscious because they're dead, like, ten times over. And Donna will be unconscious cos of her DoctorDonna crap. Mickey and Martha will probably be ok, unless they were in the console room. Um... Jack, his immortality and stuff will let the paradox bomb work on him. I think that's everybody?" Rose listed quickly. Clara stared.

"Captain Jack is immortal?"

Rose shrugged. "I- Bad Wolf, I mean- did that. It was an accident, it doesn't matter right now. Martha and Mickey are the only ones who can possibly help us. We've got to find them before the pirates find us."

Clara nodded, half sarcastic. "And get the pirates off the ship without damaging it, while they have countless weapons that could kill us and we have nothing. Easy as pie."

"Pie is actually pretty hard to make." Rose commented. "So let's get started."

Twenty minutes later, they cautiously opened the door to the hallway. Both had changed into black ninja outfits in order to sneak around in the dark TARDIS (God knows why Rose had those in her closet. Rose's whole Bad Wolf thing was letting her see in the dark, but for Clara it was like a night with no moon- but worse, because there were more things for her to bang into.

It felt like forever before Rose stopped crawling. She pointed in the general direction of the console room. Clara couldn't make out what was over there, but judging by the fact that Rose was now pressing herself into the wall, it was probably bad.

The blonde girl, still pressed to the cold wall, flitted from shadow to shadow like a ghost. Clara followed uncertainly, trying not to get too far behind. Martha's door was swinging open just a few feet down the hallway. Rose slipped inside wordlessly, holding something that looked suspiciously like a fork, and Clara followed.

Halfway through the doorway, Clara felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze, and the hand jerked her back into the hallway. A bright, greenish flashlight was shone in her face. The brunette winced, flinching away.

"Caught one!" A rough voice hollered. "Humanoid female. Should we take her hostage or make her walk the pla-"

He fell to the ground with a grunt. Protruding from his neck was a small fork.

Rose emerged from the bedroom, grabbing Clara's hand. A terrified Martha was behind her. "Let's go!" Rose hissed, racing down the hallway. The footsteps of a dozen angry pirates echoed behind them.


	4. The Mysterious Room in the Linen Closet

**So, I have a couple questions. First of all, what are some couples you'd like to see in this story? I'm personally a fan of Whouffle (Clara + Eleven) but I don't really want to use that because all of my ideas for them come from 3D9C, and I don't want to copy. My second question is what do you think of the new character? He/she is introduced in this chapter. You'll know who it is when you get there.**

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Martha whispered after a few moments.

"Not at all." Rose replied evenly. "But it's safer than out there."

The three girls has managed to find shelter in a small linen closet. Each was crammed on a shelf half their size, but Rose was right- it was better than the hallways, where space pirates were searching for them at that very instant.

Rose raised her hand an inch or so and concentrated. A small orb of faintly glowing light, the size of a golf ball, appeared in her hand. It floated into the middle of the tiny closet, dimly illuminating the room. Rose, of course, had perfect night vision due to Bad Wolf's awakening. But Clara and Martha needed the light.

"We need to finish this quickly." Rose informed them quietly. "Bad Wolf will go back to sleep in an hour or so, and the Doctors will probably be thrown off the 'plank' soon. We'll have to act fast to save everyone."

Martha was glaring at the door, all her resentment directed towards the pirates. "Trust me, we'll take them down. Not letting them beat us after they knocked out Mickey."

"What happened, anyways?" Clara whispered. "To you, I mean. Why did Mickey pass out and not you?"

"I was headed to the console room to see why the Doctors were arguing, but then I figured it was about you and none of my business. I was just outside my room, Mickey had gone to ask them where the tea was in the kitchen. And then, there was this jolt and he just collapsed! There were these astronauts coming towards him and I hid in the bathroom." Martha explained.

"I passed out at first, but somehow Rose's Bad Wolf stuff protected me and I woke up." Clara added.

"I can already feel Bad Wolf fading. I was being optimistic when I said we had an hour." Rose announced grimly.

"We need a plan of attack. Rose, how many are there?" Martha asked, taking charge.

"At least ten, maybe a couple more, in the hallways. Plus five or six on their own ship, and a captain..."

"So, somewhere between 15 and 20 pirates." Martha estimated. "Right. And three of us. And we don't even have surprise on our side."

"But neither do they." Clara pointed out. "If we can just wake up the Doctor, he'll have something to save us."

"The Gamma setting on his screwdriver!" Rose cried, then froze. Apparently no pirates had heard her. "It emits low-level gamma radiation. Not enough to harm humans, unless they've been exposed to light-speed travel a lot." She added, much quieter.

"Let me guess- the pirates have been exposed to light-speed travel a lot." Clara asked wryly. Rose nodded.

"But that setting is coded to Timelord DNA. None of us can use it." She added, excitement fading.

"We've got to try." Martha insisted. "We need a Plan B, though."

"Plan A: Gamma setting. Plan B: kick some pirate arse." Rose smiled cheekily before kicking open the door.

The door slammed straight into one of the pirates. Clara squealed with alarm, not prepared for fighting (as she was still crammed on one of the three closet shelves.)

"Open the trapdoor!" Martha hissed when Rose began to drag the pirate into the closet. Clara and Rose both glanced at her, confused, and the girl sighed. She pressed one finger into the wall, where an almost unnoticeable switch had been hiding. Without releasing the switch, she stomped on the floor. It swung open, pulling Rose and the pirate down with it.

Martha winced as they hit the floor, before pulling the closet door closed and leaping after them. Clara peered down, but Rose's light orb had winked out. She couldn't see a thing.

"Just jump!" Martha's voice echoed strangely from below. Clara shook her head, a single tear rolling down her face, and then she took a step forwards into the darkness.

It was a rather painful fall, mostly because Clara's back foot clipped the closet floor and she fell face-first. "Ouch." She muttered, dragging herself into a sitting position. A small cut on her lip was stinging, and her entire body felt battered from the impact.

"Clara? You alright?" Martha asked worriedly, shutting the trapdoor and flipping another switch. Bright lights flickered on, hanging from the ceiling. They looked old and insecure, as if they could crash down at any moment.

Clara let out a low moan, holding her head. "Just gimme a mo." She groaned, leaning onto the polished steel wall. The pirate whom they'd taken prisoner, who's distinctly feminine lips were no visible beneath her crimson hood, gasped as she faced Martha.

Martha frowned slightly, as if she almost recognized the face. Then she flipped back the hood, leaping backwards in shock.

"Hiya, Aunt Martha." The blonde girl smirked.

"But- _how_?" Martha breathed. " _Jenny_?!"


	5. Jenny

**Just so you know, Jenny is American. I will explain this in a few chapters, probably when she meets Ten again. I know she was British in the actual show, and I will mention that later, but you just needed to know that she speaks with an American (and southern) accent.**

 **Also, this is totally random, but have you guys listened to the song Shut Up And Dance? It's amazing. I don't usually listen to that type of music, but it's just fantastic. You should totally look it up online if you haven't heard it before.**

"Who's Jenny?" Rose wondered. Clara was hunched in the corner, still holding her head. Martha and the pirate, Jenny, were hugging and giggling.

"I'm sort of a part Timelord. Clone of the Doctor." The blonde explained instantly.

"Who..." Rose began.

"Ten." Martha supplied quickly. Donna and I were there, they took a tissue sample and then..." she gestured vaguely at Jenny. "But, she _died_. Shot." Martha glanced back at Jenny, hoping for an explanation.

"Oh, the Source's healing chemicals, plus a bit of Timelord DNA, and you've got a partial regeneration." She tried to explain. "The real question, though, is how to get my crew off this ship."

" _Your_ crew?" Rose snorted. "If you're the captain, then just order them to leave the TARDIS alone." Her eyes were just brown now, with faint flecks of gold. Bad Wolf was fading fast. They would have to act soon, or their one advantage- magic- would vanish.

"Oh, I'm not the captain." Jenny smirked. "But I can certainly distract the crew for a while. So long as you have a damn good plan."

Martha remembered Donna mentioning how Jenny had distracted the prison guard with her 'feminine wiles' once. She hoped beyond hope that the girl's distraction was something the Doctor would approve of. She bent down by Clara, not willing to leave her alone, but knowing it was the only way.

"We're going to go with Jenny and try to save the others. I'll come back for you when it's over." She murmured. "It might be a little while, but I promise we'll be back."

"Screwdriver." Clara announced suddenly.

" _Excuse_ me?" Jenny frowned. "You want what?"

Her comment made absolutely no sense, but neither did Clara's exclamation. "Gamma?" The brunette tried next, still cradling her head.

"The Gamma setting is coded to Timelord DNA, we're all human." Rose reminded her calmly. "Unless the Doctor wakes up-"

She stopped suddenly, noticing Jenny's eyes light up. "What?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Seriously, what? Have you got some special trick to make the Gamma setting think you have Timelord DNA?"

Jenny smirked. Again. She was obviously a very smirky person. Was that even a word? Smirky? "Yep." She popped the 'p' in a very American, flirty way. "It's called Timelord DNA."

Martha smiled and rolled her eyes, climbing the old metal ladder back into the linen closet. Jenny and Rose scampered after her, each pausing to wave at Clara (who was mostly asleep by now- her head injury must have been pretty bad) before vanishing through the trapdoor. Rose pulled it tightly shut behind her, and the lights shut off.


	6. The Honesty Chip

Jenny slipped out of the tiny, cramped linen closet with ease. There were footsteps echoing down the metal corridors towards her.

"Say we went that way!" Martha hissed, pointing away from the console room.

"But you didn't." She pointed out.

"Lie! That's the whole point!"

"But- the Honesty Chip- didn't I explain this? I can't lie to my commanding officers. It's literally impossible." Jenny protested. "All the pirates on my ship have one, for this very purpose."

"Then what do we do?" Rose hissed. The footsteps were getting closer every second.

"I can't lie, that doesn't mean I have to tell the whole truth." She explained quickly. "Run that way, then come back and hide. I can say you went that way, and avoid mentioning that you came back." Neither Rose nor Martha moved. "Go!" Jenny shoved them down the hallway. They both turned into a side hallway before darting back. Martha disappeared into the safety of the linen closet, while Rose was a few meters behind her.

A rough-looking man rounded the corner. "Jen, where did you go? Have you seen the resisters?" He bellowed. Rose, at the sight of him, dove into the floor so she wouldn't be spotted.

"I'm fine, Dogbreath. I found them, but they vanished around that corner. I would've been able to follow them if you hadn't started running around making noise like the idiot you are." Jenny snapped bitterly. Rose began dragging herself towards the linen closet, eyes watering with the effort.

"You hear that, boys?" The man (Rose now saw that he had faintly purple skin, and wondered what species he was.) asked gruffly. "Let's get em!" He ran off past Jenny, three other pirates following. The triumphant blonde girl waited a moment before helping Rose up.

"Come on, we've only got a few minutes before that lumbering idiot realizes I left out some rather important details." Jenny led the way towards the console room.

"Here's the plan. Jenny tricks her way in there, distracts the pirates until Rose can snatch the screwdriver from Ten's pocket and toss it to Jenny. I'll be in the shadows, guarding the exit, and I'll slow down those four if they come back." Martha relayed quickly.

"Once we activate the Gamma setting, the pirates won't be able to fight. We'll push them back onto their ship, take their bombs and stuff, sabotage their light-speed drive, and leave." Rose added. "By then one of the Doctors will be awake to pilot us away."

Jenny winced slightly at the mention of the Gamma setting. Rose briefly wondered why, but she didn't have time to ask. The console room wasn't far ahead. There was a tall, leather-clad pirate standing in the entrance, watching them carefully. The trio paused, trying to figure out whether he'd heard their hushed conversation.

"Who are you?" He asked somewhat angrily. "I know you're one of the Doctor's companions, and I assume you are too," he pointed at Rose and Martha. "But who are you? Why would the Gamma setting work for you and not them?" He asked Jenny pointedly.

Jenny recovered from her surprise rather quickly. "I'm Jenny, one of your crewmates. I found these here resisters-" Rose cut off her partially true explanation.

"Jenny, don't." Now Rose, rather than Jenny, was smirking. "This isn't a pirate."

The 'pirate' removed his hood and grinned his cheesy grin at the three girls. "I'm the Doctor. And you are?"


	7. The Sacrifice

**So, the last chapter of the Space Pirates adventure. I hope you enjoy.**

After Rose managed to explain (in hushed voices- they hadn't taken the thirty seconds to retreat into the linen closet) that this not-a-pirate was Doctor number Nine, she had to tell Nine about who Martha and Jenny were and how come they were all on Eleven's TARDIS. He scowled when the double-crossing pirate claimed the be part Timelord, and declared that she didn't contain enough of the DNA to activate the Gamma setting.

"Well we've got you now, so that's no biggie." Jenny reminded him.

"Hang on- Gamma setting- wouldn't that..." He stared at Jenny, eyes darkening. "We need to talk."

"No, we really don't." She glared daggers back. His eyes seemed to soften, and a silent agreement seemed to pass between them. Rose and Martha glanced at eachother helplessly, not having any clue what was going on.

"Right. New plan. Jenny and I go in. She distracts them, I grab the screwdriver. Martha and Rose, you're our backup." Nine ordered.

"Why can't we just use your sonic screwdriver?" Martha complained. "It probably has the Gamma setting too."

"Good point." Rose agreed. "Let's head back to the linen closet and we can do that. It'll be so much easier."

"No can do, Rose. About half the settings are completely fried. I was about to get it fixed when that gameshow caught us. Thankfully I had all the settings I needed on that satellite, but the Gamma setting is toast." Nine shook his head. "Hopefully Future Me will have fixed it by now."

"He has. Tentoo taught me how to use most of the settings, and that was one of them." Rose sighed. Nine frowned, not knowing the difference between Ten and Tentoo.

"Then let's go." Martha cut in before the Nine could ask. "They could shove the others into space to die. They will, if we keep dawdling. So let's hurry up and finish this."

Jenny agreed instantly. Nine and Rose sighed, knowing there was no other option, and nodded. The quartet could hear footsteps in the distance. Jenny burst into the console room, grinning.

"I saw the resistors!" She announced loudly. "Dogbreath took a few men to chase after them." Rose sniggered at the nickname.

"Why didn't you join him?" One of the other pirates wondered suspiciously.

"He smells like dog breath." Jenny pointed out. Rose noticed that the blonde girl avoided answering the question directly. Nine followed her, not drawing attention to himself. He knelt down by Ten, reaching for the screwdriver. Rose thought she was Ten's eyes flutter, but it could have just been her imagination.

"Hey! Who's that?" One of the pirates barked. "Get him away from the Timelord!"

Two of the pirates immediately grabbed Nine's arms and dragged him away. "Who are you?" One of them rumbled. He sounded like a Judoon, and as Rose took in his bulky figure she realized that he probably was.

"I'm the Doctor, and you sure aren't taking my TARDIS." He snarled, trying to twist away. With all of the other pirates trying to subdue Nine, Jenny lunged for the screwdriver, which had fallen to the ground where Nine dropped it. By the time any of her former crew mates noticed, it was too late. The half-Timelord was standing away from them, holding a sonic screwdriver in her hand.

"Stay back, or I swear I'll activate the Gamma setting." She warned the pirates. They all took a step back.

"Jenny?" Ten mumbled, sitting up. "What the-" he froze for a split second. "No!"

"Sorry, dad." Tears were beginning to stream down Jenny's face.

"You can't! It'll hurt you more than them." Ten protested. But Jenny had already activated it; as Ten lunged for her, she let out a piercing scream and collapsed.


	8. Waking Up

**Ok. So, as promised, here's the nest update. I honestly had no inpiration for this chapter, and I'm not very proud of it. It's mostly filler stuff and explains a few things about Jenny, but that's pretty much it. Once again, please review. And get ready for the next storyline, which should be pretty great. Writing it makes me insanely happy (the key word here is insane)**

Ten sat by his daughter's bed. His eyes were red from crying. While his scans showed that Jenny would recover in just a few hours, she was, for the moment, in a coma. She'd died just after he accepted her; now she was near death again. It was simply too much.

"She'll be fine, Doc." Captain Jack reassured him. "With your blood in her veins, it's impossible for her not to be."

"I know, but still." Ten sighed. He was too upset to even recognize that he'd used that annoying nickname again. "I can't believe she would sacrifice herself like that."

"Well, I can't believe that I'm not the only American on board anymore." Jack countered, changing the subject for no apparent reason. "Are you gonna explain to me who the hell she is? Like, who's her mom?"

"She's not American. Why would you think she's American?" Ten wondered, shaking his head. "She's not even from Earth, and she doesn't have an accent or anything. Seriously, why would she be American?"

"Well, Rose said she had an accent. And right before she did that thingie with your sonic, she sure sounded American." He explained. "I mean, that gal is not a Brit."

"You know what else she's not, is yours to flirt with." Ten warned, changing the subject. "She's my daughter, and if you try anything with her when she wakes up, I will kill you. As many times as it takes."

Jack chuckled and held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, Mr Overprotective. I'll keep away from your daughter."

"You'd better." Ten threatened as Jack exited the medical bay. There wasn't really anything he could do if the man did flirt with Jenny. Hopefully, empty threats would work.

Only a few moments after Jack left, Rose walked in. "You've been crying." Her voice was flat and empty.

"So? I let my daughter sacrifice her life for me! That's not how it's supposed to work." Ten protested.

"She's still alive." Rose pointed out. "Besides, there's nothing you could have done. If Martha or I had realized that the Gamma setting would affect her too... Or if Nine hadn't been such a ****head..."

"He knew?" Ten shouted, suddenly very angry. "And he didn't stop her?" He stood up, stalking towards the door.

"Wait." Jenny croaked. Ten was instantly by her side again.

"Jenny?" He whispered. "Why would you do something so incredibly stupid? You could have died!" He wrapped the girl in a hug.

"Anything to save my dad." Jenny smiled slightly. Ten grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Why were you on that pirate ship anyways?" He asked after a brief silence. "Never imagined my daughter would be one for looting and pillaging." He joked.

"I was a slave pirate." She explained. "I was kidnapped by the pirates, they inserted an Honesty Chip into my neck, and if I disobeyed orders or tried to run away, they would shoot me."

"Oh, we removed that Honesty Chip. Figured you wouldn't mind." Ten told her.

"How did they catch you in the first place?" Rose wondered. "I mean, it seems like you'd be pretty hard to kidnap."

"Well, about five years after I was generated, I came to Earth. Lived in 2600s Las Angeles, America, for twenty years. Preventing alien invasions and all. When I decided to move planets again, I stopped on Swryt for supplies. That's where they found me. Slipped sedatives in my food, and then I woke up on their ship." She summed up the past 25 years of her life.

"America. Explains the accent, I guess. So how old are you? 100, about?" Ten guessed.

"27. Still a toddler by your standards, I suppose." She chuckled, climbing out of the bed. "Where's the wardrobe? I need some decent clothes."

Rose led her down the hall towards the wardrobe, while Ten merely sat on his stool, shaking his head in amazement.


	9. The Library

**So, at last I'm giving you the first episode in the new storyline. I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but it sets up for the next few and I had a good time writing Martha's little chat with Ten about books.**

"The Library. Biggest collection of books in the universe." Ten announced in a very dramatic voice. "We've landed by the hard drive, in the only room safe from Vashta Nerada. Digital copies of every book in the word, plus a chance to meet Eleven's wife. Who's coming?"

"Rory and I will come. Eleven's wife is our daughter, and I'm not going to miss the chance to visit her." Amy decided. "Donna?"

"I've had bad experiences in that place, no thanks." The woman shuddered. "Though, I _did_ get married. We had two children." She sounded thoughtful for a moment. "But it was all fake, a world inside a computer. So I'm still not going."

"I'll come. And Mickey. Need a break from this, I guess." Martha told Ten.

"And me, I suppose. It's been two centuries since I was there. Vashta Nerada, you said? Don't they live in forests?" Nine wondered.

Everyone ended up going except for Donna, Clara, Rose, and Eleven. Nobody was quite sure why Eleven opted out of visiting his wife, but Rose suspected it had something to do with Clara having also stayed.

The somewhat large group- consisting of Nine, Ten, Amy, Rory, Martha, Mickey, Jack, and Jenny- exited the TARDIS.

"It's just a room. With funky lights. This, Doctor, is not a library." Amy announced scornfully.

"Hang on, let me hack into the computer system." Ten replied. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at one of the computer pedestal things. It was like another reality materialized around them. They were suddenly standing outside of a big white farmhouse in an orchard.

The farmhouse door swung open. A woman with a mane of curly golden hair stepped onto the porch. She was wearing a peach colored blouse, jeans with an incredibly high waistline, and cowboy boots. "Doctor, I wasn't expecting you."

Ten smiled. "River. Do you think you could let me see the bookshelf?"

"Of course, that's what you came for." She smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile. Then she spotted Amy and Rory in the back of the group. "Amy! Rory! How did you get out of 30s Manhatten?"

"Honestly, we're not quite sure." Amy admitted. "One minute, we were there. The next, we were on the TARDIS. Same with the others."

River wrapped her mother in a hug. "Come inside! I've got an apple pie in the oven, and I'm sure the kids will love having visitors."

"You have kids?" Rory gasped. "Are they the Doctor's?"

River laughed. "No. Josh and Ella are computer generated, and Cal is... You could say she's adopted."

"I'm a grandma." Amy breathed. "I'm thirty years old and I'm a grandma!"

River frowned. She closed her eyes for a moment and then started smiling again. "I just had the worst headache... Oh well. There's a bookshelf just inside, and I'll make you some tea.'

"Any book ever written can be found on the bookshelves in this virtual world. Just think about what book you want, and it'll be there." Ten explained quietly as they walked inside.

"No way," Martha objected. "I bet they don't have Mother Night. I haven't been able to find that at any bookstore."

In response, Ten pulled a thick blue book from the shelf and tossed it to her. "I didn't know you read Voggenut."

"Classics are the best. The ones they make you read in school, though, are mostly pure crap." She explained herself. "My favorite Voggenut is Cat's Cradle, but Slaughterhouse 5 is pretty good too."

While they discussed the classics, Jenny snatched Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and began flipping through it. Mickey was looking through some sort of yellow paperback. Jack simply sat on a stool and stared at Jenny in a stalkery way, but she didn't notice. Nine was just plain grumpy and ended up going to help River make tea.

When Nine inevitably left the kitchen to inform Martha and Ten of how wrong their opinions were, and how anything by Charles Dickens was better than Voggenut, and while Amy and Rory were busy playing Uno with their newfound grandchildren, River slipped a suspicious looking white powder into the tea.


	10. Everybody Loves A Clown

They had been at River's farmhouse for about ten minutes. After getting permission to borrow a few of the books, they were all sitting on the porch. River had just handed a cup of tea to each of them, and had gone back inside to grab the pie.

Ten sipped his tea absently as he read the first page of Cat's Cradle. He'd never read it before, and Martha insisted that he hadn't truly lived until he had. Then again, he recalled her once saying that you'd never truly lived until you'd removed a dozen pieces of shrapnel from a festering wound... Maybe she was just crazy.

The alien frowned at his tea. It was a lot more bitter than he'd expected, but maybe River was just a bitter tea person. Who was he to judge? But he'd never had tea that tasted quite like this. There was a faintly almondy aftertaste.

Ten realized what it was at the same instant Nine bellowed, "No!" And knocked Amy's teacup way from her lips.

"Don't drink the tea. It's poisoned." Ten warned the others. His eyes were dark.

"Mommy wouldn't poison us, would she Gramma Amy?" The youngest child- Ella?- asked. She sounded so confused.

"No, Ella, she wouldn't. Maybe she put it in on accident... or maybe a certain Timelord's tastebuds are mistaken." She calmed the girl.

Before Nine and Ten could defend themselves (or rather, their tastebuds), the boy, Josh, started grinning. "Momma's gonna be mad at you, Doctor." Everyone stared at him except for Ella, who appeared to be concentrating very hard on something.

Just then River came back out. No longer was she wearing sensible clothing, but rather a clown outfit. Nobody moved to grab a slice of pie. In fact, everyone backed up a little when they noticed the gigantic cake knife in her hand. "Who wants some dessert?" She grinned.

Everybody took another few steps back except for Nine. "I'd love some, thanks. But I have a feeling that whatever's in that pie isn't dessert, it's poison. Am I right?" He sounded confident and somewhat arrogant. Until River threw her giant knife at him and barely missed his ear, which was when his expression resembled that of a nine-year-old girl who's cat had just died.

"I've got more where that came from, Sweetie. And next time, I won't miss."

"What's happened to her?" Cal wondered, tears leaking from her eyes as she took shelter behind Amy. "Why is she trying to hurt us?"

"Cal, this is very, very important." Ten told her slowly as all of them backed away from River, Ella, and Josh. "You're in control of this reality. Concentrate. What's wrong with her data? Why is River not in control of her body?"

"She- I don't know." Cal bit back a sob. "Her data is just being deleted, like something is stealing her away."

"Right. Well, until we can figure this out, I need you to stay with Amy and Rory. Make sure you don't get separated from them. Can you do that?" He asked her quietly. The girl nodded fearfully.

Ten turned to the others, who were all staring at the insane blonde woman. "She's taken control of this reality. Trapped us inside. Try to stick together. Find somewhere to hide, where you can defend yourselves if necessary. And above all else, don't piss that lady off."

Ella pranced up to Amy, who was clinging to Rory and scrambling backwards. "I'm a little psycho, crazy and fun, here is my machete, here is my gun." She sang proudly to the tune of I'm a little teacup. A machete and a shotgun appeared in her hands, and a hot pink tutu on her waist.

Amy screamed, dodged a barrage of bullets, and ran into the woods. Rory, who's terrified yelps sound a bit like a frightened puppy, followed with Cal. Ella, still singing, skipped after them with another round of bullets echoing through the trees.

After a moment of shocked silence, Ten grabbed Jenny's hand and raced around the house to escape. It sounded like a stampede of elephants was following them, and when he turned back to make sure his daughter was following, he realized something very important: River had literally summoned a stampede of elephants to follow them. Jenny had vanished and he was surrounded by giant, hulking, smelly grey beasts. This was most definetly not how he'd imagined this trip going.


	11. Bread Knives and Minecraft Jokes

Martha was slightly more prepared for this situation than most of the others, being a UNIT soldier. She ducked when River's bread knife (which seemed to be morphing into some sort of samurai sword) swung dangerously towards her neck. Then she did a somersault straight into the evil clown's legs, kicking out at the last minute. It knocked River off balance for long enough that everyone had managed to escape her general vicinity, so the soldier dodged another swing of the sword and sprinted down the dirt road. Her left ankle screamed with pain, so Martha assumed she'd sprained it while kicking River, but she kept going.

River practically owned the entire virtual universe. She would be able to navigate the woods easily. At least in the open, the clown had less of an advantage over Martha. The girl was exhausted already- she hadn't even gotten to drink her tea, since it was poisoned, and Martha required tea to function properly- and knew she couldn't run for much longer.

Clown-River had somehow generated a motorcycle and was cruising just behind Martha, cackling wildly as she revved up the engine. The girl heard the telltale roaring and leapt to the side, instinctively spinning around to face River. There was nowhere to run but the woods, but Martha gave up on her 'staying in the open' ideals and sprinted towards the trees when River swung her sword toward's the girl's head. She only made it a few steps before her ankle gave out completely. Falling to the ground with a gasp of pain, she looked up to see the clown brandishing her samurai sword (was it just Martha, or was it transforming back into a bread knife?) above Martha's head.

"Please, don't let this be like the Matrix." She breathed.

"I never watched the Matrix." Came a northern accented voice from behind River. "But I would imagine the principle remains the same, yes."

Before the clown could turn around, her head fell to the ground. A moment later, her whole body flickered and vanished, like a hologram that had been turned off. Standing just behind her now vacant spot was Nine, holding a bloody axe.

"Die in the game, you die in real life. Does that mean River is dead... Again?" Martha questioned him, gaping for air.

"No, she runs the game. Probably has a few backup copies downloaded, she'll be transferring to one of them now." Nine explained. "She could just detonate a nuclear bomb of her goal was just to kill us, so the real question is what's her endgame?"

"Maybe it's like the hunger games?" Martha suggested. He gave her a look that clearly showed his disappointment in her choice of literature. "My sister made me read them. But it makes sense, or about as much sense as you can get with a serial killer in a clown suit."

"She's not making us kill eachother, this is different." He objected.

"Yes, but it's similar. She wants us all dead- but she wants to have fun killing us. Death in a heartbeat, no hope of even fighting back, is probably boring to her. She's toying with us." Martha explained quickly, dusting off her clothes. When she tried to stand up, the girl's ankle gave out again. Nine grabbed her before she could fall.

"We've got to go before she comes back." The alien told her. He began walking along the road at a brisk pace. Martha could barely keep up in order to lean on him.

"I swear to god, if my ankle is broken, Eleven will pay for his wife's crimes the moment I get my hands on him." She snarled. Nine didn't respond.

It only took about five minutes before they reached a town. There were cars with broken windshields strewn throughout the deserted street. Everything was broken and covered in a thick layer of dust. "How many people were in this computer? You wouldn't think they needed a whole town for just River and the kids." She remarked.

"My future self mentioned something about the crew of her spaceship. But from what I understood, there were only five or so more people. I suppose the clown freak wanted to make it more interesting."

The rest of their hike seemed to take hours as they searched for a place to hide. Every time Martha pointed out a building she thought would work, Nine would shoot it down with a complaint like 'too many windows' or 'where will we find weapons in there?' or, once, 'I'm not holing up anywhere painted that godawful purple'. It was only when they passed the same magenta building for the third time that either one would admit they had been walking in a giant loop.

"River will have respawned by now." Martha sighed. "She knows where we are and she's practically a god. We need some way to defend ourselves."

"Well we don't." Nine pointed out rudely. "Except this one axe, and if I give it to you you'l probably drop it and cut your toes off."

"I'm stronger than I look." She protested, but didn't try to grab the weapon.

"If only we had a diamond sword." Jenny drawled, stepping out from a narrow alleyway. "Ooh, if I had a pet wolf, it could attack her for me!"

Martha and Nine stared at the newcomer. "This isn't Minecraft." Martha spoke at last, as Nine had no clue what his half-daughter was talking about.

"Sure it is! Respawning, swords... It's like River is in creative mode and we aren't!" The blonde exclaimed.

"What if she sends Creepers or Skeletons after us! Stop talking about Minecraft, it'll give her ideas!" Martha snapped. Jenny didn't seem to be paying attention.

"...a bow and arrow would work too. Maybe a fishing pole?"

"No!" Martha hissed. "None of us even know how to use a bow and arrow!"

"You just point, hold down, and release. It's not hard, Marth." Martha seemed unhappy at this nickname.

"This isn't Minecraft! It's not like that in real life!" She argued.

"It's not?" Jenny sounded genuinely confused. "...I guess we're back to wolves and diamond swords, then. Maybe I could ride an elephant..."

"I didn't know there were elephants in Minecraft."

"There aren't, I meant one of the ones in the stampede by River's house."

 _"Stampede?!"_ Martha yelled in shock.

Nine was frowning and glancing between them, not having any knowledge of what Minecraft was. "While you've been uselessly bickering about mines and wolves, like the stupid apes you are-"

"I'm a Timelord too-" Jenny objected.

"Well then act like it!" He snarled. "As I was trying to tell you two blundering idiots, River is standing right behind you!"

Martha instinctively leapt away, only to have her ankle give way again upon landing. Jenny whirled around, brandishing Nine's sonic screwdriver like a weapon.

"That's a screwdriver, not a gun! And how did you get that?" He asked angrily, not having any proper way to defend himself or Martha. Addressing River, he stated cooly, "You're breaking nearly a dozen laws by attacking us. State your planet of origin and your intent."

The clown didn't answer him, instead choosing to throw her bread knife at him again. He barely dodged in time. "I'm pretty sure her intent is murder!" Martha yelled at him.

Everything was silent except for the whiz of River's knife swinging in the air. Her maniac grin was, quite honestly, the most terrifying thing Martha had ever seen.


	12. Meanwhile on the TARDIS

**Aaand... Now we get to find out what was happening on the TARDIS during the past few chapters, and also the reasons behind all of their troubles. So sorry I haven't updated recently. I don't have any excuses.**

The other members of the TARDIS crew had only been gone a minute. Donna was in her room, trying to phone her husband. Clara and Rose had gone off to do who knows what (gossip, most likely), which left the Eleventh Doctor alone in the console room.

"If I'd have know it would be this boring, I would've gone with the others." He compained. He could feel the TARDIS's hum become amused. "Not often I pass up a chance to meet my wife... Oh! If I can just-"

Electricity sparkled at his fingertips, but he ignored the pain. "I can download her conscienceness into the TARDIS!" The others might find it a bit odd that River just vanished, but he figured that he had a right to visit his wife, and download her into his ship.

It took several minutes, but he finally managed to download her conscienceness. "Now if I can just save it..." He reached over to press the button that would allow his wife to stay with him forever.

"No!" A familiar voice cried. He whirled around to see River's face on the scanner.

"River!" He cried, ectastic. "It worked! I downloaded you to the TARDIS, so you won't be trapped in the library anymore."

"You absolute idiot!" She yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Erm, helped you escape from a cyber prison?" He didn't understand why she was angry. He reached again to press the button.

"By stealing my conscienceness, you stole the only defense we had against viruses." She explained, obviously furious and panicked. "You sent your friends into a world where a version of me is being controlled by a computer virus, and is therefore on a rampage trying to kill everybody!"

"They'll be fine, my past selves will be able to get them out." He waved it off.

"You want proof? Fine." River's face was replaced with live footage from her counterpart's eyes. She seemed to be spinning a knife, and Nine, Martha, and Jenny were scrambling away from her. Well, Jenny and Nine were scrambling, and dragging Martha with them. They looked absolutely terrified.

All of a sudden, in the screen, five weird, pixilated green cow things appeared. They were pixilated and standing up. Martha's lips were moving and though there was no sound, she was obviously furious as well as terrified.

"Ok, ok, I'll send you back!" Eleven agreed, eyes wide, after he watched one of the cows explode. It only took a few seconds to reverse everything he had done, and when he turned to say goodbye, River was already gone.

When the others trudged in several minutes later, scowling, he made sure not to mention his involvement in their troubles.

 **So... Should I do a chapter about the others at this point in time, up to when they get back to the TARDIS, or should I move on the the next storyline I've already started working on?**


	13. Library's End

Martha tried to dodge the knife, but her ankle made her slow. Just before River's bread knife reached her neck, something jerked her backwards. Jenny was dragging her away from River, while Nine was standing almost protectively in front of them and glaring at Clown-River.

"This is your final wa-" he began, only to be cut off as River's knife was flung towards him. Once again, it was Jenny to the rescue as she yanked Nine out of the way. The two of them grabbed Martha in an unspoken agreement and pulled her with them as quickly as they could.

"This is so much easier in Minecraft..." The blonde complained, knowing that they had no way to fight River.

"Enough of the Minecraft jokes!" Martha snapped, struggling to her feet. There was a faint hissing noise in the air around them, and then Martha had to resist the urge to punch Jenny. There were several pale green cow things surrounding them. Each one was pixilated and walking on two legs.

"Shit." Jenny cursed. They were trapped.

"I told you not to give her ideas!" Martha yelled, with a few explicit words added in. "But no, you just had to mention Creepers!"

"How was I supposed to know this would happen? And I seem to remember you bringing up Creepers!" Jenny yelled back, brandishing the sonic screwdriver like a weapon. Nine snatched it from her and shoved one of the Creepers away from him.

"No!" Martha screamed. Jenny saw what she was looking at and her eyes widened. Before either could elaborate, the shaking beast exploded, throwing Nine backwards.

"What are these things?" He demanded.

Then Clown-River stopped. She dropped the knife and blinked rapidly. The Creepers blinked out of existence one by one and all was quiet.

Rory had just about had enough. First he had watched his older self die, jumped off of a skyscraper, and then been sent back in time to die yet again. Just hours after being rescued by a bizarre malfunction, he was being chased through the woods by a psychotic little girl in a tutu.

"Rory!" Amy was yelling. "Duck!" She threw a branch over his head, completely missing Ella, who retaliated with another barrage of bullets and another verse of the song.

"I'm a little psycho, crazy and fun, here is my machete, here is my gun. I chase you and then you run, soon this little game will be done."

Rory passed Cal over to Amy and grabbed a stick. "I'm not afraid to fight you! Well, actually, I'm terrified, but I'll still do it!"

In response, Ella's machete cut the stick in half and severed the sleeve of Rory's coat. He yelped in surprise but managed to avoid being cut. Amy grabbed his hand and tugged him away. It took a few minutes of stumbling over tree roots to realize that Ella was not behind them anymore.

A few minutes after River had followed the others, Mickey crept out of the woods and into the house. He figured that River would never look there. Hopefully Martha would have the same idea. If not... He didn't want to think about it.

The entire front lawn was trashed, and there seemed to be large hoofprints or something in the dirt. Ignoring it, Mickey tried the doorhandle. It was locked. He didn't have any bobby pins or sonic screwdrivers, so he moved to the closest window and pried it open.

Mickey crept through the kitchen. If he could find something to defend himself- knives or a gun- then maybe he wouldn't die. Hopefully. He spotted a block of knives on the counter and reached over to grab them. Before he could, a dark figure leapt at him from the shadows.

Only a year ago, Mickey would have screamed. Screamed like a little girl, according to the Doctor. But instead of running, he took a defensive stance and grabbed the first thing he could reach as a weapon.

"Mickey? Why are you holding a rolling pin?" The dark, menacing, and pinstriped figure questioned.

"Doctor?!" He gasped.

"Well, obviously. But seriously, why are you waving a rolling pin in the air?"

"Because, um," he frantically tried to think of a reason. Then he dropped his arms, and the rolling pin.

"Ow!" Ten yelped, hopping on one foot. "That's heavy! What did you do that for?"

"Where are the others? Martha, have you seen Martha?" Mickey demanded. His wife could take care of herself- but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"No, I haven't seen them. I was with Jenny, but there were these elephants, and we got separated." He replied, uncharacteristically serious.

"I didn't see her outside."

Ten walked to the kitchen window and peered out. There was no sign of Jenny. Any footprints she might have left had been covered up by the stampede, destroying the evidence. Mickey followed him and glanced around.

"Blimey, you weren't kidding." He spoke. "Elephants."

"Of course I wasn't kidding. Did you think I would joke about my own daughter's safety?" Ten replied harshly. Mickey sighed, thinking about the danger Martha could be in, and looked out the window again.

"Hey, what's that?" He wondered.

"Is that... It can't be!" The Doctor stared at it for a few seconds before running to the front door and throwing it open. Mickey didn't know how he had unlocked it so fast, but he didn't really care. They were both staring at the strange, pixilated area of the yard.

"What is it, then, some kind of trap?" Mickey questioned. But Ten was already running towards it. Around them, the others were emerging from the woods looking upset and dirty. Some of them seemed to be sporting injuries as well. Martha, he noticed, was favoring one leg over the other. Nine's jacket looked slightly singed. Captain Jack had a black eye.

"It's not a trap." Jenny replied, smiling slightly. "It's our way home."


	14. Crimson Mill

**Hello loyal readers! You have stuck with me through sporadic updates and contrived plotlines, and I can only hope this storyline makes it up to you. Just to clarify, this chapter begins the day after they leave the library.**

"Here we go, America. Specifically, 2019 Crimson Mill." Eleven announced, leading Rose and Clara out of the TARDIS.

"Where's Crimson Mill?" Rose wondered, letting the sunlight soak into her skin. "Odd name for a sweet village like this."

"Middle of nowhere, I'd say. Lovely place. I can't believe the others didn't want to come." Clara commented.

"Well, they did have quite an eventful day yesterday. Getting trapped in a computer with a possessed River- ouch." Eleven defended them. "Come on, let's check out the general store. Ooh, I love general stores."

"Donna wasn't trapped in a computer." Clara muttered, but she didn't really mind that she'd opted to stay on the TARDIS. While Donna was a friend, she supposed, the woman had quite a temper.

The town really was small and sweet, with only five or six cottages, a diner on the street corner, what looked like a small bar, and a large general store. Clara wasn't even sure it counted as a town, as it was that tiny. She hurried down the hill after the Doctor and Rose, suddenly glad that Ten hadn't chosen to come. He and Rose together were unbearable.

Rose held the door for Clara and Eleven. Both girls were positively beaming as they took in the vastness of the store- it was like a department store, but more rustic, and everything shoved on one floor. One small corner had a shelf of groceries, which Eleven seemed interested in.

"Right. I will go explore the grocery section. You two do whatever, but stick together and don't wander out of the store." He was pointing and flapping his hands wildly. Clara chuckled.

"It's a countryside village, Doctor. We'll be fine."

Eleven shrugged and ran towards the groceries section, grinning like a little kid as he spotted a basket marked bananas. Clara glanced at Rose. The blonde pointed excitedly towards a row of the store. An old, faded sign above it read makeup.

A soft smile spreading across her face, Clara followed Rose to the section. There was quite a wide assortment of makeup. "Where's the liquid foundation?" She wondered.

"There's some here by the eyeliner." Rose called. Clara peered at the rack hopefully, only to be severely disappointed.

"It's all so pale!" She complained. "There's nothing even half as tan as my skin."

"That's alright, you can share mine. We're pretty much the same shade." Rose offered.

"Thanks." Clara sighed. "Hey, look at this lipstick!" Most of it was bright red, but there was one shocking shade of shimmering bright turquoise and a few deep purples.

"I can't imagine wearing something that crazy." Rose agreed. "But look at this- it's gorgeous." She pointed to a toffee-color with just a hint of red in it. "Only three dollars, that's a deal." She grabbed it from the shelf and resumed her inspection of the eyeliners.

"Finding everything alright?" A smooth male voice asked from behind her, and Clara felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Clara turned around to see what was truly the hottest human being she had ever seen.

His skin was incredibly pale, but not pasty. He was thin, but not wimpy. His hair was pure black and only sightly more spiky than Ten's, his hazel eyes round and perfect. He was wearing a dark green shirt and a motorcycle jacket, adding to the bad boy look.

"Er, um, yeah." Clara stammered. When he smiled, his teeth shone perfectly white. Clara nearly swooned.

"I'm Dean. My uncle owns this place." He explained. "If you need help finding anything, just ask."

"We're good, but thanks anyway." Rose smiled politely.

"I'm Clara Oswald. Actually, I was wondering, um," Clara began, trying desperately to think of a reason to talk with him.

"Clara! Rose!" They could suddenly hear Eleven yelling.

"That's my... Doctor. Sorry about him. I'd better go tell him to shut up." Clara apologized, mortified that Eleven would make a scene at a time like this.

"We'd better be going back to the... car." Rose added. "We've got to meet some old friends for dinner, and they live a ways from here." She lied smoothly.

"Shame, I would have invited you out for drinks tonight if you didn't have plans." Dean sighed as they walked towards the grocery section.

"I'm sure our dinner plans can be rescheduled." Clara replied, glancing at Rose meaningfully. If she ruined this, Clara would never forgive her.

"Great! I've got to work till eight, so is it ok if I meet you at the pub at 8:15?" Dean invited. "I can bring a friend if blondie over there wants to come." He nodded at Rose.

"We'll be there." Clara promised. Dean smiled, gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and walked away. Turning back towards Rose, she saw both Rose and Eleven staring at her. Rose simply looked annoyed, while the Doctor looked lost and sad.

"What?" She asked.

"You are so clueless, Clars." Rose groaned. "Anyways, as the Doctor was trying to tell you before that jerk came along, all this food is old. The milk is spoilt and these canned beans are five years past their best buy date. Which means that nobody eats this food, so why is it here?"

As they retuned to the TARDIS with only a few random makeup products, Eleven and Rse exchanged theories about the outdated food. But all Clara could think about was the handsome stranger who'd just invited her out for drinks.

 **Ok, guys, here's the thing. I love writing this story, and being able to utilize all of the different characters in one story, but I need help. If any of you could send in plot suggestions or prompts for me to use (I'm looking for more futuristic/alien planets/historical things right now- no modern day earth!), that would be great! Thanks, and don't forget to review!**


	15. This Isn't Effing Twilight!

"Do you think I look ok?" Clara fretted, smoothing out her pale pink dress. "Is the lipstick too much?"

"You look fine, Clara." Rose sighed. "Why are you so into this guy anyways? He's not even as hot as the Doctor."

"You're married to him, Rose. You're kind of obligated to say that." Clara pointed out.

"That's not who I meant." The blonde scowled. "And if I was married, would I have agreed to do this?" She was adding just a touch of eyeliner as she spoke.

"I thought you and Tentoo...?" Clara wondered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Rose's eyes were dark.

"Oh." Clara wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Well... Let's go. We don't want to be late!"

When they reached the pub, Dean was waiting for them. The bartender handed each of them a drink as soon as they sat down. "Glad you could make it." He drawled. Clara practically swooned when he wrapped one arm around her waist. Rose looked bored and annoyed.

"I thought you were bringing a friend for Rose?" Clara asked, hoping to make the girl a bit happier.

"He's running a bit late, as usual. Don't worry, he'll be here in a few minutes." Once again, Clara had to make a conscious effort not to swoon. She wasn't sure it worked, as Rose was staring at her incredulously and Dean was smirking.

"Clara, can I talk to you?" The blonde asked sharply. Clara started to shake her head. Rose dragged her away anyways. "Have you gone mad?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like a ditz." Rose pointed out, looking irritated. "You've already got a nice guy, but no. That wasn't good enough for you. You just had to start flirting with the first guy you met!"

Enough was enough. Clara's eyes turned cold as she glared at her friend. "First of all, I am single. I'm not cheating on anyone by going on a date, unlike you. And second of all, I don't see anything wrong with starting a relationship. Maybe I want a life outside of the Doctor."

"Clara-"

"No, Rose. I'm done talking." Clara growled before rejoining Dean at the bar.

A few drinks later, and Clara was starting to get dizzy. She vaguely noticed that Rose had vanished- probably gone to the bathroom. It wasn't until the world turned black that she realized anything was wrong.

Clara woke up in a dark room. She could see Dean sitting on a chair, watching her. "Where the bloody hell am I?" She demanded, trying to stand up. Her hands and feet were bound with what felt suspicously like chains.

"Ah, you're awake. I was starting to worry." He said smoothly, but what had previously made Clara swoon now made her want to gag.

"Let me go." She warned him as he stood up. "Don't take another step."

"Oh, Clara." He chuckled. "You're chained to the floor. You don't get to threaten me."

"My friend, the Doctor, he'll save me. And there isn't a thing in the world that will stop him. When his friends are danger, forget about saving the world. He'll come to save me, and the rest of the world can wither away and die so long as I'm safe. So you had better watch out, you fucking psycho." She snarled.

"Are you talking about the floppy-haired giraffe from the store?" He laughed coldly. "I'm more than a match for some clumsy kid in his grandpa's clothes." His eyes flashed red.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demanded, voice wavering slightly at the pointed teeth revealed by his sadistic grin.

"I think the real question is what am I. And I can answer that quite simply: I'm a vampire." He shook his head at her disbelief. "It's true. A specific protein in the blood holds the key. It activates some genes that really help when you're trying to kill people." He sounded so casual about murder that Clara wanted to throw up.

"What do you want with me?" She flinched away from his touch.

"Well, we need more vamps. And, of course, having hostages prevents our enemies from simply blowing this place to hell." He smirked. "I can see it in your eyes, you'll never agree to join us. But like I said, hostages."

"Rose?"

"Our... Rivals managed to capture her. We only needed one anyways."

"Rivals?" Clara would have raised an eyebrow if she had the energy.

"Werewolves. Irritating little buggers. But who cares about them."

" _THIS ISN'T FUCKING_ _TWILIGHT_!" She yelled. "Vampires aren't real. Neither are werewolves. What're you going to tell me next, your real name is Edward?" She wasn't sure where she found the energy for sarcasm- she was still woozy from the drugged drinks. "You're insane."

Instead of getting angry, like she expected him to, Dean laughed. "No, but I had a cousin named Edward. Bronze hair and everything. I killed him. Kind of ironic, huh?"

"Har-har-har, that's so funny." Clara poured all of her anger into her glare. It had gotten her out of broken ovens and parking tickets, but a kidnapping? She wasn't so sure.

"Well, Clara, I guess this is goodbye. I do hope you enjoy your stay."

With that, Dean stepped out of the room and shut the door, leaving Clara in darkness.

 **Hey guys! I've actually been updating the story on time- it's insane! I am having trouble writing this storyline though. I thought it would be easy, but now I'm kind of regretting it.**

 **So, Dean the Hot Guy is really an evil vampire. I was surprised that some of you actually guessed it! I probably shouldn't be, since pale hot guys are almost always vamps, but still. For those of you who think Clara is acting way too stupid and lovestruck up until the kidnapping, you're right. I'll go more into that later. For now, enjoy the story!**


	16. Authors Note: Poll

**Sorry, but this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I am putting up a poll on my profile. You can vote for which doctors/companions you want me to write about next, and I might also put plotlines up for you to vote on. After the Crimson Mill storyline is finished, I am planning to send some of the more neglected characters (9, Mickey, Martha, Donna, Amy, and Rory) on an adventure, but I can't decide which ones to send. 9 will go because I need a Doctor, but you can choose which of the others you want.**


	17. Why Does Everyone Want to See My Teeth?

**Hey guys! Just a warning, it might be a week or so before I can update again. I'm trying to spend less time on electronics, which sadly includes typing. I have the next three chapters typed up and ready, plus a few from the next storyline, but I am trying to conserve them in case I need to add anything for later. Anyway, that's all I have to say for now. Tell me how you like it, and please don't forget to review!**

Rose's awakening was much less creepy. She was in an old cabin. When she tried to sit up, she realized that there were thick ropes attaching her hands to the bedposts.

"Goddammit!" She was tied up, in an unknown location, and there was no sign of Clara. "Where is she?"

Almost instantly, there were footsteps as someone scurried over to her. "Eyes? Teeth?" A harsh voice demanded. Confused, Rose curled back her lips and opened her eyes slightly wider. "Oh, good, you're clean!"

Almost instantly, the ropes were removed from her wrists. "Sorry about that, just a precaution."

"Precaution? For what?" Rose snarled, sitting up and glancing around warily. The only other person in the room was a pretty brunette who looked like she was about twenty.

"Oh, I forgot how little you know. A precaution for in case you'd been injected. With what, I'm not sure, but I think it's their blood."

"...Who's blood?" Rose wondered, incredibly confused. So there was something in somebody's blood, maybe Dean's? Some sort of virus, probably. And it was spread by injecting people with the infected blood. But why would anyone do that? And then, a more pressing question came to mind. "Where are we? Where's Clara?"

"Is Clara your friend, the brunette?" The girl asked. "They took her. They had both of you, but my dad's patrol attacked the convoy. They managed to rescue you, but most of them got away with the other one."

The events of the night before crashed back into Rose's mind. She had left to go to the bathroom, and on the way back something rather hard (and cricket-bat shaped) had come crashing down on her head.

"Again with the they. Who is it? Who has Clara? Come to think of it, who has me?" Rose demanded, standing up.

"Chelsea! What are you doing in there? She could be one of them!" A louder voice bellowed.

"She's clean, daddy!" The girl, Chelsea, called. Two people ran into the room. The woman pulled Chelsea out of the room while the man glared at Rose.

"Teeth!"

Rose wearily opened her mouth again, still confused. The man nodded curtly. "So you are clean."

"What do you mean, clean, what sickness is this we're talking about?" Rose asked, frustrated. "Why won't anyone tell me?"

"It is not for you to know. All you need to know is, if you see a stranger and we aren't with them, ask to see their teeth. The eyes can be faked, but the teeth show the truth."

"Seriously, though, what're you talking about? My friend, could she have been infected?" She asked worredly.

"More than likely, yes. Once they take them, you usually don't get them back." There was no sympathy in his eyes.

"She's not gonna die, is she? This disease, it's not deadly?" Rose was terrified for Clara.

The man scoffed. "As good as."

" _Father_!" Chelsea, who had evidently been listening in, sounded scandalized. "You can't just- we don't know for sure!"

"Once you've been infected, there's no stopping it. It happened with Charles, with Lynn, with those hitchhikers... They always infect their captives." He sounded angry, and Rose could suddenly see why. So Dean and his friends kidnapped everybody who came to town and infected them with some awful disease? Then she remembered that they had Clara, and fear bubbled up in her chest. She could be dead already. They weren't good friends, but she wouldn't want any TARDIS crewmember to die. Especially one she got along with.

"But they might not have, yet. We can still get her back." Chelsea turned to Rose. "Is there anyone with you in town, who might not know about them?"

"No- yes- the Doctor!" She realized. "My friend, he's got this sort of ship, and there's a whole group of people who can help. If you let me talk to them."

The man seemed to consider it for a few seconds before nodding. "Some of my friends will go with you, to protect you. You leave at dawn."

Rose thought about saying that she could look after herself, but then she remembered Dean's cruel smirk. The darkness in his eyes, when they'd been at the bar. She hadn't looked after herself then, so there was no guarantee she would now.

"Fine." She agreed.

"I'm coming." Chelsea said suddenly. "I can help."

"Chel-"

"Father, you said it yourself. These... _people_... are dangerous. And I'm fast. If we get attacked, I'll be able to get away. I can run for help."

The man- Rose really needed to find out his name- looked like he wanted to argue. But, obviously sensing his daughter's stubbornness, he just sighed. "If you disobey any orders- _any_ \- from my men you will have to do the dishes for a month." Chelsea grumbled under her breath. "And no lessons for a week."

At this, her head jerked up. "But- you _can't_! I won't be able to help without lessons!"

Her father's look left no room for arguments, and the upset girl quickly left the room. Her father followed, looking severely pissed. Well, even more so than when he'd entered.

Struggling to make sense of the limited information she'd been given, Rose barely noticed as darkness pulled her once more into sleep.


	18. StressBall: RaxacoricofallapatorianStyle

**Ok, I'm sorry. This is a really crappy chapter. It's all angsty and there isn't any action. Like, at all. But hey, apparently the Doctor has a collection of alien stress balls. I don't know why I put that, but I'm sticking with it. Oh, and sorry about the title. There wasn't enough room for me to put spaces between the words, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Thank you to the only reviewer on last chapter. (I'm sorry, but I can't remember your username and am too lazy to check right now.) Amy (and Rory) will definetly be included in the next storyline, as per your suggestion. Please guys, either review or vote on the poll! Otherwise, I might accidentally keep using characters you don't want to read about. REVIEW OR I WILL SEND DALEKS AFTER YOU! Just kidding, but please review anyway.**

It was almost dawn, and the girls weren't back yet. Why weren't they back yet? He had half a mind to barge right into that pub just to check on Clara. And Rose, but mostly Clara.

The Eleventh Doctor was pacing around the console room, muttering to himself. He liked Clara, that much was certain; it was how much, and whether she returned the feelings, that was the real question. He had certainly thought she did, not that he was going to say anything. And then that annoying charmer boy (what was his name? Clean? Sheen? Mean? It was something like that, anyways) had to come along and ruin everything. He had smiled that creepy, too-white smile, and she'd practically been drooling. Did that mean she didn't care about Eleven?

Obviously, asking her wouldn't help. No, no, that would make things awkward. Clara didn't like awkward things. She liked clean, organized things that made sense. And apparantly, squeaky clean teeth. Why else would she swoon at Mean's smile?

Sadly, none of these things were Eleven. He was messy, and annoying, and loud- especially the part of him that liked Clara. He was chaos, and Clara didn't like chaos. Apparantly, she liked Clean. Or was it Bean?

So there was nothing he could do, nothing at all, except stand here pacing and trying to sort through his jumbled thoughts. Honestly, why didn't Timelord brains come with built-in un-jumblers? It reminded him of that time Clara had tried to tell him about purple elephants, and he had thought she'd been talking about an alien species that looked like pink rhinos (yes, those existed.) They were never talking about the same thing. Everything was so confusing around Clara.

"Hey, Spaceboy!" It was Donna. The loud one. Eleven wasn't sure why his previous self had brought her along. "What is this and why was it in the sugar jar?" She tossed an electric green... Something.

It took a few moments, what with the layers of crusty sugar coating it, but he recognized it. "My Raxacoricophallapatorian head stress ball. I'd been wondering where this got off to."

In fact, he hadn't noticed it was missing. Eleven had gathered quite a collection of stress balls over the centuries, and didn't regularly take inventory, so he had had no clue that this one was missing. Or maybe he had? A lot of things went missing. Most of them turned up in odd places, like bathroom sinks, swimming pools, or apparantly sugar jars. It was hard to keep track of what he knew and what he didn't; especially as there was no list of things he did not know. It would be hard to make such a list, as he did not know anything he would put on it. It was a list of the unknown, after all.

Donna seemed to sense that he was distracted. Women always did. Or was that just Clara? Everything came back to Clara in the end. Donna was gone- when had that happened? He chose not to think about it, instead just sitting on his chair and squeezing the Raxacoricophallipatorian stress ball. It was too hard to think when he was worried about Clara.

It seemed like hours later- or was it minutes?- that Ten entered the room. "Have you seen Rose? I need to talk to her about... Stuff."

"She's out and about with Clara and the boy." He sighed. "They're getting drinks. Can you believe it, they agreed to get drinks with the first guy they ran into."

"Jealous?" Then Ten's eyebrows scrunched up. "Drinks, at ten in the morning? I might not know Clara as well as I do Rose, but I do know that neither of them are drunks."

"Ten? Really? I didn't notice it was so late. Or early, depending." His fingernails were digging into the stress ball.

"When did they leave?" Ten sounded concerned.

"Eight." The stress ball was ripping.

"Last night?"

"I suppose." Bits of green fluff were falling from the stress ball.

"We should check on them. They might be in trouble."

"Yeah." The stress ball exploded, leaving a thin coating of green over everything. "Wait, what?!"

"It's probably nothing, but they should have texted if they were just late. We should ask around to find out if they're okay."

"Yes! Yes, we should do that!" He sprang up. Everything was so much less confusing now that he wasn't thinking about his feelings.

"I'm sure they're fine, but it can't hurt to check. Except when it does." Ten frowned to himself as he walked out the door.

Two hours later, trudging back inside the TARDIS, he finally admitted to himself that they were gone.


	19. A Day in the Life

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, it's been months again. I'm so sorry, but school is a bitch. I have, like, two essays due in a week and I've barely even started writing. So, unfortunately, this chapter will proably be followed by another month-long break. I apologize in advance. I might be able to get a christmas chapter up, but this storyline is dragging on longer than I thought, so no guarentees. Oh, and next chapter takes place concurrntly with this one, and will explain the ending a bit more.**

Clara woke up with a groan. It took a moment to remember what had transpired the night- day?- before. It was impossible to tell time in the pitch black room.

First, she tried to get out of the chains. The handcuffs were uncomfortably tight, and she couldn't even see what she was doing. It didn't take long for her to give up on that idea. There was literally no way out.

The brunette counted to herself quietly. One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three... Every time she got to about twenty, she lost track. After several tries, Clara finally succeeded in counting a full minute, but she realized that it was pointless. She couldn't count forever, and how would she know how long she slept? Timekeeping was impossible. Clara sighed and decided to occupy herself instead by humming. It was only when the sound itself began to drive her as insane as the silence that she stopped.

Clara knew that the Doctor would rescue her. No matter how long it took, he could use the TARDIS to come back to right now. But why hadn't he come yet? She couldn't silence the nagging voice in her head: What if he never comes?

At what felt like noon- if her internal clock was anything to go by- the door opened again. Dean walked in, this time holding hands with another girl. She had long black hair, turquoise makeup, and a red minidress with one long sleeve and a deep v-neck. It took Clara a few seconds to realize that she could only see so well because dim lights had begun to glow the moment that the door slid open.

"Hello, Clara." The girl spoke. Her accent was strongly American, but she somehow managed to sound posh and mysterious at the same time. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders, but that wasn't the most remarkable thing about her. Her eyes glowed red, burning into Clara's soul. She shivered.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Clara demanded hysterically.

The girl exhaled sharply, in a cold half-laugh. "My mate did not tell you?" She asked, almost politely. "We had planned to turn you, but you seemed so very loyal to your friends, so we decide to keep you instead." Here her smile turned unpleasant. "After all, hostages can be useful. And my mate just loves getting new playthings."

Clara shuddered in repulsion as Dean sent her a faint, cruel smile. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She cried.

The girl smiled. "My name is Veronica. And you, Clara Oswald, are a prisoner of war."

It was a week before Dean returned. Clara knew this because she was given one meal every day, and it had been seven meals. Dean looked exactly the same; he was even wearing that stupid leather jacket. Clara no longer found him attractive.

"How are you doing, Clara?" He asked. "I do hope you are enjoying your stay."

"Go to hell!" Clara spat, glaring daggers.

"Sweetheart, I'm already there." He laughed. "I have some news that might... interest you."

From his tone of voice, Clara could tell that it wasn't good news. She stayed silent, but kept glaring at him. Dean knelt down in front of her and put one hand under her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. She was too scared to do anything.

It wasn't until his teeth met her neck that she unfroze. Clara tried to shove him away, but being chained to the floor really limited her movement. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get away. The girl was somewhat dizzy from blood loss by the time Dean pulled away.

"You're a fucking psycopath." She groaned, slumping to the floor. She was pretty sure Dean was smiling, but she couldn't see his face.

"One day, you'll accept the truth."

"When hell freezes over." She bit back, managing to lift her head and glare defiantly.

"Perhaps. But let's not argue. Don't you want to hear my news first?" He asked Clara, stroking her cheek gently.

"Piss off, bastard." She growled, jerking away from his touch.

"If you insist. I just came to tell you that the blonde is dead. I thought you might want to know." Then he left, Clara staring in horror, and this time he didn't come back.


	20. AN: not a chapter

**So, I'm back. I am sorry to say that this is not an update, but I do ave a question for you guys. I have the next two chapters written, but they are a bit shorter and don't have the explanation of 'the blonde is dead' yet. Would you rather I post them seperately, so there isn't as much of a wait between updates, or do you want me to post them as one chapter so we can just get to 'the blonde is dead' explanation?**

 **And hello again, jackjenfan. I have already started the next storyline, trying to make sure it was ready by the time I finished this one. Jenny is included in it, and Jack is included in the next one. However, apart from some flirting in between storylines, they won't both be involved until the third one. Sorry, but I'll make sure to put a bit more focus on them in that one.**


End file.
